PenPal Project
by canndyyy
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have to write letters to eachother for a writing assignment. Shane/Mitchie. SMITCHIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Was working on Anyone You Want and got serious writers block but I had this idea in my head for another story so I decided to start it.**

**Got the idea from a great book I read called _The Year of Secret Assignments; _HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**IMPORTANT: This story does not go along with the plot of the movie. SORRY.**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie.**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Ms. Grace. Man that lady's hot. Too bad shes got no heart, and she's taken.

Ms. Grace is my tutor. I hate her. I know I said she's hot but I can still hate her right? Whatever. She doesn't realize how I already know everything I need to know in life. She thinks I need to improve on my writing skills. I think I write fine. Me and my best friends Nate and Jason write our own songs. We are Connect 3 we don't have time for writing assignments. Ms. Grace doesn't get that.

"You know boys, even rock stars need homework," she always says.

What does she know about being a rock star. She's just a no good teacher who somehow got lucky enough to have us as students. We're the unlucky ones. Millions of fans cheering for us and we have to stay inside and work. Like seriously, that lady only thinks of herself.

Basically for this writing assignment we get a pen pal from some school and we write letters back and forth. Lame I know. And we have to put fake names so they wont even know we're famous. We're pretending to be part of Burner High School, one of the schools participating in the project and we're writing to kids from well some other school.

This is going to be torture. The good thing was Ms. Grace wouldn't be seeing the letters because it was confidential so he could write as little as he wanted. The bad thing was that he had to keep a journal. Luckily that was also confidential so he didn't really have to write much.

* * *

"Here's your mail boys," Ms. Grace said.

"Since when do you get our mail?" Nate asked.

"Who cares. I love reading about how much my fans love me," I said.

"One for Jason, one for Nate, and one for Shane," Ms. Grace counted off handing each of them an envelope.

"One?" I asked, "This cannot be the fan mail."

"It's not," Ms. Grace said, "they're the letters from your pen-pals."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"I want you boys to read them and then write your first letters. Have them done by tomorrow so that I can send them."

Ms. Grace then left and I opened my letter as did Nate and Jason.

From the writing I could easily tell that my letter was from a girl.

**(A/N: The italicized writing is the letter, everything else isn't.)**

_To: A student at Burner High School,_

_My name is Mitchie Kiana Torres. I am seventeen years old and I go to Cromwell High School (though you should know that already because this is an assignment between our two schools)._

"Well, I guess that wasn't that bad," Jason said.

"You finished reading yours already?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was short."

"Don't worry man," Nate said, "the hard parts coming. You have to write back to the person."

"Oh. Right. That sucks."

"Are you done yours?" I asked Nate.

"Almost, mine isn't that long either."

"Well you two are lucky then because mine is very long and I can tell this chick is going to keep on writing long letters," I said then looked down to continue reading the letter.

_The two things I love most are school and music. I know it seems weird to say that I love school but it's true. I love to learn knew things and I love to read and write. Though I love school I'd have to say that I love music even more. It just gets me so calm and relaxed and I just love it. I play the piano and I sing. I also write my own music. I hope to one day become famous. That is my biggest dream in life._

Please this girl has no chance of being famous. She likes school. Man she has no life.

_I am an only child with two parents. My mom's name is Connie and my dad's name is Fred. We live in a nice small house a few blocks away from Cromwell. It's a really great neighbourhood as I'm sure you know. But maybe you haven't been here. I don't really see many kids from your school in this area. Why don't you guys ever come here? I know that people from here are always going to your area._

Maybe people don't go to her area because everyone there is just like her.

_My best friends name is Cierra. She's the best and she's like a total genius. She once tutored this guy who went to Burner. Maybe you know him. His name's Salvatore Galifi._

Her best friend's a tutor. Yup, she's a loser.

_Why don't you tell me some stuff bout yourself. I'm really looking forward to getting to know you through these letters. This should really be a great experience._

Yeah right. This was going to be the worst experience ever.

_Sincerely,_

_Mitchie K. Torres_

"Well won't this be fun," I said sarcastically, "now I have to write. Woop-di-doo."

* * *

**Well? How was it? Should I continue. The idea for this one kind of just came to me. I hope you liked it. Review please. Every review makes me smile! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that the wait has been very very very long and I am so sorry. Updates should be coming a little faster now that my computer is fixed.**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie. I also do not own Eggo waffles.**

**Chapter 2**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie ------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Look I don't care about anything you wrote in your letter. In my opinion you're a loser for liking school and being best friends with a tutor, their lame. No one goes to your area because you're there, I'm sorry but it's true. I do not go to Burner whatever, I'm home schooled which is how I know tutors are lame, heartless, pathetic losers with absolutely no life. You should feel honoured that I'm even writing this much to you. I'm only doing it because I have to; so I will not tell you anything about me because I DON'T WANT TO! If you were really looking forward to this TOUGH it's going to be hell on paper.  
JOE_

I cannot believe I just sent a letter to some chick I don't know. It's not like I have a problem talking to girls. They're what I live for, but I don't write to them; or anyone for that matter.

I had to sign with my middle name, Joe, because Ms. Grace doesn't want there to be a chance of our pen-pals recognizing us. I know for sure that I don't want this Mitchie girl knowing who I am. She's so obviously a loser it sickens me. She'd be like some crazy stalker-chick.

Nate and Jason also got girls as their pen-pals. Lucky for them, they didn't get stuck with losers, or so they think. For all they know they can be losers. With my luck though they probably got hot girls.

* * *

I've now written to Mitchie ninetimes. I guess it's not as bad as it was when I started. I'm still hating it though.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_You are a jerk. I'm really sorry for being rude but it's true. I'm a person and there's a way to treat a person and you obviously just don't get it._

_Also, you can make fun of me all you want I don't really care but you can not make fun of Cierra. She's my friend, something I'm sure you aren't familiar with._

_Mitchie_

_P.S. An apology would be nice._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mindy,_

_You are absolutely right. You should apologize. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. And while you're coming up with your sincere and heartfelt apology I'd just like to let you know that I have lots of friends. More _than you could ever dream of. Then again two friends would probably be alot for you. Sucks to be you doesn't it?

_Joe_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_First of all, my name's Mitchie, not Mindy. Second, I have more than just one friend. Thirdly, never in a thousand years would I even consider apologizing to you. I did absolutely nothing wrong. When I said that an apology would be nice I meant it would be nice coming from you but now I realize that that's probably a lot to ask from you. I don't think you've ever said sorry to anyone have you? I don't even know what you want me to apologize for._

_Also, I love my life. You may think that anyone who's not associated with you is a loser but I truly feel sorry for anyone who has had the misfortune of meeting you. What with your ego and attitude I understand why you feel the need to make fun of other people._

_**Mitchie**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie -------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Loser,_

_I really don't care what your name is. Also, your parents don't count as friends and neither do pets._

_I'm honestly truly surprised that you don't know why I want you to apologize. I can think of so many reasons._

_1. You called me a jerk._

_2. You bored me with your letters._

_3. You stalk me._

_You're probably going to deny stalking me but how else could you have known about my Eggo waffles. And for your information Eggo is spelt e-g-g-o not e-g-o._

_I really don't know why you think I should apologize. I sense it's because you're upset about something, but that's not my fault. You should feel honoured that I'm writing to you._

_The most awesomest person in the world,_

_Joe_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_I was right to call you a jerk and it's not my fault you're part of this whole pen-pal project. Also, I don't stalk you. I said you have a big **ego** as in you're full of yourself, I wasn't talking about waffles. Therefore, you have no good reason for asking me to apologize._

_I on the other hand have very good reason. You don't care to call me by my name (it's Mitchie by the way), you're making fun of me and my friends, and it seems like you're taking all your bottled up anger out on me._

_I really was looking forward to this assignment because I love getting to know new people but if you want to keep acting the way you are I guess we could stop writing. I could ask if I could do a different assignment to make up for not completing this one._

_Mitchie_

_P.S. Awesomest isn't a word._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: Mitchie Kiana Torres_

_As much as it kills me to say this, I'm sorry. I don't know if you noticed or not but the letter was addressed to you, by name. You're right it's not your fault I have to write it's my tutor's. I'm sorry for making fun of you and your friend Cierra, I'm sure she's not as bad as my tutor. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. I don't think I'm a jerk though a lot of people say I am. I think I was just acting like one to take out my anger, like you said. It hasn't really helped though because writing doesn't really make me feel any better._

_I don't think we should stop writing to eachother for two reasons._

_1. If I accepted your offer to stop writing the apology would seem fake. (It's not)_

_2. My tutor would never let me stop._

_I guess I was upset because other people have been making me mad and if I take my anger out on them I just get myself into trouble and I do too much of that already._

_To show you that I really am sorry I will tell you about me (not a lot though because I don't like writing)._

_My name is Joe, but I think you've already figured that out. I'm home schooled because my family moves a lot. Just like you, I love music. I play the guitar, write songs, and sing. Oh, I'm also pretty good with a tambourine. I guess being famous would be pretty cool. I wonder what it's like having everyone know your name._

_Now that we're sure we're going to continue writing to each other I'd just like to warn you that my letters will be short due to the fact that I hate writing._

_Joe_

_P.S. I am so making awesomest a word._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_I really appreciate your apology and I don't think it's fake at all. I'm also sorry. I shouldn't have called you a jerk even if you were acting like one._

_It's amazing that you have that kind of power to make a new word. I also think it's great that we're writing letters to each other without insults and that we have something in common, our love for music. You said that your letters were going to be short but that last one was pretty long. I understand though if they are short because like you've mentioned many times, you hate writing._

_Mitchie,_

_P.S. I was just wondering... do you have a last name? Just wondering._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_My last name... don't have one. Sorry to disappoint._

_Joe Don't Have One_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_You have to have a last name. Why can't you tell me what it is? Are you hiding something?_

_Mitchie_

_P.S. Tell me!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Nosey,_

_My last name is Business. My middle name is Nunya._

_Joe Nunya Business._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_I'm sorry but you're not that funny._

_I'm kind of upset right now. Maybe I wouldn't be if you told me your name. Your full name._

_Mitchie_

_P.S. Please!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_What does P.S. mean?_

_Joe_

_P.S. purple squid, peanut butter sandwich, pink stone, proud squirrel, pancake supreme, pepper & salt, pear stem, piano seat_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe...?_

_Are you not telling me your full name because you're a criminal?_

_Should I be scared?_

_Mitchie_

_P.S. Post Script_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_I am not a criminal._

_I'm going to make a deal with you. I will tell you my full name in my very very very last letter._

_Promise._

_Joe_

_Post Script: I always keep a promise._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_It's probably going to be a while before the last letter but I won't forget the promise. You better not either._

_Mitchie_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_Forget my promise? Never._

_Joe_

_

* * *

_

**Well what did you think. I made it longer so it took longer. A bit drabblish at the end.**

**Please review. You can critisize, give advise, just type whatever's on your mind at the moment. I will read whatever you type.**

**Not sure how soon next update will be because I'm working on _Anyone You Want_ and a new story.**

**Thanx for reading**

**canndyyy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wont be writing each letter sent between Shane and Mitchie, sorry. This chapter happens a while after the last so there are a few letters in between.**

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie. I also don't own Grand Theft Auto.**

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_Congrats on winning that thing you entered and then won. (Sorry I don't remember what it was.) I'm sure you did great. What did you win?_

_Right now I'm pretty bored. I'm eating a sloppy joe which is why there are so many stains on this letter. I'm sorry if it grosses you out._

_I don't know if you care but this is a really good sloppy joe. Probably the best I've ever had. Lucky for you, you get to look at the stains from this very same wonderful mess of food. Unfortunately I did not make it. One of my best friends did. Who knew he could cook? I didn't. I'm not saying I don't know my friends because I do. He surprised everyone with this cooking._

_My other best friend is mad at me because I'm writing to you instead of playing Grand Theft Auto with him._

_Wow, I never thought I'd choose writing over video games. I guess you're pretty special. Or maybe I just need friends who are more of a challenge when it comes to video games because I am the ultimate master at Grand Theft Auto. (Just kidding. My friend is better than me. I think he wants better competition. Oh well, he's stuck with what he's got.)_

_What have you been up to? Did you end up getting the lead in the musical?_

_Sincerely, the greatest guy you've never met,_

_Joe_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_The thing I entered and won was a singing contest. I won this really neet trophy._

_I'm glad you enjoyed your sloppy joe. Sorry, but I didn't really feel lucky about getting to look at your mess._

_It's really nice that you think I'm special. Never in my life did I think I'd be able to get a guy to write a letter instead of playing video games. I guess I should be proud of myself._

_What is it with boys and games that involve shooting and stealing anyways? Violence is all it causes._

_Unfortunately, I did not get the lead in the musical. Instead I got a smaller role. Much smaller. I've got one line and I sing one verse in a song with four other girls. I guess this isn't going to be my ticket to fame._

_Why don't you ever mention your friends' names? You just keep saying my friend, my friend, and my friend. If you put the name you could write whatever, whatever, and whatever. (I'm not really sure if that made sense. It made sense in my head but now it looks weird on paper. Do you get what I'm saying?)_

_Mitchie_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_Hey! What's up?_

_You should be proud of yourself because since I chose to write instead of playing video games my tutor gave me a day off. No lessons. How awesome is that? Normally I have to spend a whole hour learning things but that day I got that hour back to myself._

_You really are special._

_Sorry about you not getting the lead. I'm sure you'll still do great. You'll have only one line but you'll say it perfectly and be the best performer in the entire show._

_I don't know why I didn't mention my friends' names. The two guys I mentioned in my last letter are Nick and Kevin. Nick the one that wanted me to stop writing to you to play with him and Kevin's the one who made the sloppy joes._

_Guess what I just realized. I, Joe, ate a sloppy joe. Why they are called sloppy joes I do not know. All I know is that they are amazing joes just like me! (Not trying to be egotistical!)_

_Yours truly,_

_Sloppy Joe_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_Hi. What have you been up to? Everything is great over here. Just thought you might like to know that most people go to school for about 6 hours everyday so one hour isn't that bad._

_Sorry that this letter is so short. I've got a lot on my mind right now._

_Mitchie_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_Is everything okay? In your last letter you said you had a lot on your mind. If you want you can tell me about it. The first thing that I noticed about your last letter was that it had tear stains on it. I may have been wrong, it could have just been water or something. If it wasn't though, why were you crying?_

_I'm here if you need advice or just want to vent._

_Joe_

_

* * *

_

Shane was in a very bad mood. He was being forced to miss a party he really wanted to go to just so that he could make it to a meeting with the producers of who knows what. This wasn't fair. Wasn't his manager supposed to manage his plans, not cancel them?

"Boys, your letters are here," Ms. Grace called. She helled out Shane's letter from Mitchie but he didn't take it.

"I don't want to read right now, and I'm definatly not writing!"

"Shane Joseph Gray," Ms. Grace said, "You will read this letter and you will right back to your pen pal. Get to work. Now!"

Seems like Ms. Grace was in a bad mood too. Guess it was just a bad day all around.

Shane took the letter and then opened it.

It was long.

Hadn't he told Mitchie that he didn't like reading. Why would she write this much?

Shane sat down and stared at the letter. He did not read it, he just stared. After a few minutes he closed the letter and put it down.

"Done reading already?" Ms. Grace asked.

"Yes, can I go now?"

"No, you have to write back."

"Fine," Shane said grabbing a clean sheet of paper and a pen, "I'll write."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_To: You, obviously. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out._

_This letter is short._

_Did you want a longer one?_

_TOUGH!_

_From: Who do you think it's from? Seriously._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe (or is that too obvious for you?)_

_I don't know what happened to you. I thought you had changed. I thought I was wrong about my first impression of you. I guess I was right because your last letter really hurt. Looks like you're a jerk again._

_You realized that I had been crying and I thought it was sweet that you were so concerned. I trusted you to make me feel better; or at least to not make me feel worse. I don't think you even read my last letter so I'll just tell you that I put my heart into that one._

_I'm not going to make that mistake again._

_Mitchie_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_I am so so so sorry for my last letter. I understand why you're upset but please don't be. I was just really having a bad day and then Ms. Grace said I had to do the pen pal thing and I didn't want to._

_You were right. I did not read your letter and that was very wrong. Even worse I took out my anger on you in my last letter. You don't deserve that so I'm sorry._

_I realize that I was a jerk and I shouldn't have needed you to tell me that to realize it but I'm really not that smart. Again I'm sorry._

_As soon as I finished reading your letter I went to go read your last one. I felt I owed it to you._

_I couldn't find it. I'm sorry._

_I spent forever looking for it. My friends thought I was crazy but I knew I had to do whatever it took._

_I looked in the garbage (I promise I didn't throw it out. I didn't throw out any of your letters. I just checked just in case.) I didn't find it. I'm sorry._

_I searched the entire house. I didn't find it. I'm sorry._

_I checked all around outside my house. I didn't find it. I'm sorry._

_I hate it how you can never find the things you need most._

_I needed your letter and I couldn't find it. I'm sorry._

_You needed someone to confide in. Because of me you didn't find that. I'm sorry._

_I understand if you can't forgive me._

_Joe_

_P.S. I really am sorry._

_

* * *

_

**Well. That was chapter 3. What did you think? I was personally very proud of that last letter from Shane. If only every guy would apologize like that. Is Mithcie going to forgive him? Hopefully chapter 4 is up soon so you can find out.**

**Please review and tell me what you thougt. All reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanx for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I cannot believe I updated this so soon. But I love you guys so I just had to get to work and I wrote it just for you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own Camp Rock or and of the characters from the movie**

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_._

_Mitchie_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_Again, I am so so so so sorry._

_I understand totally and completely why you're mad at me._

_I was horrible and a jerk and an idiot and i'm really not that smart so I can't think of any more words but I think you get the picture._

_The point is that I'm sorry._

_Very, very, very sorry._

_Please find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Joe_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_._

_Mitchie_

**--------------------****----------------------------------------****-------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------****----------------------------------------****--------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_I'm really sorry for wasting your time with my letters. I understand if you don't want me writing to you any more. Just say the word and you'll never here from me again._

_I am so sorry for everything._

_If you want I can be gone from your life just like that._

_Joe_

_P.S. Normally I don't like writing, but now I feel I don't want to stop writing to you. I will it you want me to though._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_._

_Mitchie_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_In your last letter you did not ask me to stop writing so I will continue writing to you._

_Actually, in your last letter you didn't write anything, just like the one before that... and the one before that._

_I'm sorry. I really am. I can see that I've messed up big time._

_Joe_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_._

_Mitchie_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_I feel like I'm getting the silent treatment. I know I am it's just that it feels very weird on paper._

_I know that I am entirely at fault here but I'd just like to let you know that this is hurting me alot too._

_I miss reading your letters and what you have to say._

_Right now I kind of feel like I'm writing to myself, again, and again, and again... and again._

_I am sorry and I'll say it a hundred times if I have to. I really will._

_Joe_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_._

_Mitchie_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_I'm sorry, but this is going to be my last letter to you. I really do feel like I'm wasting your time and I'm starting to wonder if you're even reading my letters. I'm not saying I don't trust you, I just miss you._

_I'm sorry if you get in trouble for not doing the assignment but I'm sure you'll figure something out._

_I'd do anything to make it up to you._

_Joe_

_P.S. I really am  
sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...  
I told you I'd say it a hundred times. I meant it._

_

* * *

_

It had been three weeks since a letter was sent between Shane and Mitchie.

Shane knew that he had done the right thing. He had messed up. Usually girls walked away when he did that.

This time Mitchie couldn't walk away or else she'd get in trouble. At least this way only Shane would get in trouble.

And he did. Big time. Of coarse he didn't tell Ms. Grace why he stopped writing. At least he didn't tell her the truth. He just said he was tired of it, so of coase he was paying big time.

His body was paying in workloads.

His heart was paying in a much, much worse way.

He didn't know how he could have made such a connection with someone with only pen and paper, but he had, and he had screwed it up.

Shane felt that Mitchie had changed him, and what did he do for her?

Ignored her that's what.

And now Shane would never here from her again.

"Shane?" it was Jason.

"I'm in here."

"My pen pal, Samantha, she kind of sent me something in her letter."

"Congratulations," Shane said in the same monotone voice he'd had for weeks.

"It's for you."

"I don't care."

"It's from Mitchie."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_

* * *

_

**Oooooohhhh! What's the letter going to say? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter. And as always I'd love to hear what you have to say, so go ahead, that review button isn't going to click itself! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone so much for all the reviews! Sorry I had to leave you hanging in the last chapter but don't worry here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie.**

* * *

"Shane?" it was Jason.

"I'm in here."

"My pen pal, Samantha, she kind of sent me something in her letter."

"Congratulations," Shane said in the same monotone voice he'd had for weeks.

"It's for you."

"I don't care."

"It's from Mitchie."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_I'm so sorry. And I forgive you. I think I'm still a bit hurt but I'm not mad and I really miss writing to you and right now I'm just so confused and I don't really know what I'm writing so please, please, please bear with me._

_I'm not mad at you and I wasn't mad at you before either. Well, I was mad at you in that letter where I told you I was mad but not in the other letters, the blank letters._

_I know it was horrible of me to send you those blank letters and I'm sorry._

_I didn't send them because I was mad, I don't really know why I sent them._

_No, that's a lie. I do know. It's just kind of hard to explain. But I will. At least I'll try._

_After reading the first apology letter that you sent me I was shocked._

_Actually shocked isn't the right word but it will have to do for lack of a better word._

_It really caught me off guard. I don't know what I expected. Maybe for you to fight back, or to ignore me, or something like that. I guess that's kind of rude of me to expect so little of you and I know I was wrong._

_You're a much better person than that and I see that now._

_Your letter was so sweet and sincere and perfect and I was in a way speechless._

_I didn't know what to say but I had to send you a letter so I sent a blank one. I thought that maybe if I had some time to think I'd know what to write. Obviously that didn't work. I still had no idea what to say and you had sent another apology letter so again I sent a blank letter to give myself more time to think._

_I guess I'm not that smart because I just kept putting off what I knew had to come sometime. And not only did I do that but I misled you. I really wasn't mad at you but you kept apologizing and being so nice and I was just stupid._

_When you sent your last letter I knew I had to write to you and explain everything but I was having so much trouble and I realized that the more I put it off the worse the problem was becoming so I started writing this letter. It's acually been taking me a long time to get to this point in the letter. Writing has never been this difficult for me._

_I'm sending this letter through my friend Samantha. I remember you saying that one of your friends' names was Kevin and her pen pal's name is Kevin and has a friend named Joe and they're home schooled. I really hope this gets to you and not to some other random guy named Joe who's home schooled (though I don't think that's likely). I really want us to continue the assignment. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble for stopping._

_It doesn't really matter that you lost my letter it's not a big deal. It was a stupid letter really. I know I made it seem important because at the time it seemed important to me too but not any more._

_It was just boy trouble that had me so upset. I'm kind of glad that you didn't read my letter. Some of the things I wrote seem kind of embarrassing now._

_Basically what happened was that this guy I really liked got paid to ask me out (I don't know why) so he did. Then he dumped me. I don't like him any more. He's a jerk._

_The point is that he had hurt me and then you said I could talk to you about it and well you kind of hurt me and yeah I was hurt but I forgive you I really do._

_Now I just hope that you can forgive me._

_I guess I'm finally done this letter._

_No, I'm not._

_I have to tell you something. The reason I kept putting off writing to you was that I didn't know how to tell you that I really appreciate how nice you've been. I know it sounds stupid but it's true._

_Thanks,_

_Mitchie_

_P.S. I know you don't like reading so I'm sorry that this letter is so long._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_You would never believe how happy it made me to get your letter. The past few weeks have been crap for me and your letter just really made me happy again. Ms. Grace is also happy that I'm writing again. You don't need to apologize for your letter being so long. When I saw how long it was I was so happy that you actually had that much to say to me after so much silence._

_I'm also really happy that you weren't mad at me. I was also kind of hurt thet you let me keep thinking that you were but that feeling is gone completely now._

_Don't worry about having low expectations for me; almost everyone does, I'm used to it._

_Also, don't worry about the blank letters, I'm just glad to know that we're still friends._

_I'm really sorry about what happened between you and that guy. I guess it makes sense that it was a boy that had you upset, we tend to cause a lot of problems. Trust me he isn't worth crying over._

_It's good you don't like him, but not because he's a jerk, because he's and idiot. Jerks aren't all that bad (you thought I was a jerk remember)._

_I'm glad you forgive me, I forgive you too. I guess everyone's stupid once in a while._

_It's nice feeling appreciated, not stupid. I appreciate you too. For giving me a second chance, and then a third chance. Hopefully, you won't have to give me any more._

_I still want to make it up to you for my being rude and all. If you've got any ideas on how I can do that please let me know._

_Joe_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_I am so so so glad that we're friends again. How about we just leave all the bad things behind us?_

_You don't need to do anything for me. I'm perfectly fine and you don't owe me anything._

_Hope you're well,_

_Mitchie_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_I've got amazing news! I've figured out what I'm going to do to make up for my jerkiness._

_I am going to a dance and I was wondering if you would like to be my date._

_You can trust that it will be lots of fun. It's going to be a masquerade ball._

_I don't know the difference between a ball and a dance but it should be fun._

_So, would you care to join me for a wonderful evening of music and dancing?_

_Sincerely,_

_Joe_

_P.S. Masquerade means you have to wear a mask._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_I'd love to go to the dance with you, but not because you owe me anything._

_We'll go because it'll be fun._

_I can't wait to finally meet you!_

_Mitchie_

_P.S. I know what masquerade means._

_

* * *

_

**That was chapter 5! Hope you liked it. ****The dance will be coming in the next chapter so you know what that means... Shane and Mitchie finally meet!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! I read all reviews and they help me update faster, and smile more too! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in like forever and I am so sorry, but now I am all done my exams and I have the rest of the week off from school so hopefully I'll be updating more often. I'll try my best. And finally here is chapter 6 of Pen Pal Project. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie. I also do not own Love Bug.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_First thing first... Joe is hot!_

_Well, I didn't really see his whole face last night due to the mask, but still it's true, I know it._

_Last night was the absolute best night of my entire life! It was like something out of another life. Everything was perfect._

_Last night when I got to the ballroom I went straight to the statue Joe had told me to meet him at. I was scared that I'd be early and that I'd be standing there looking like a fool waiting for him, but when I got there, there were three boys standing there talking. I wondered if one of them was Joe._

_They were arguing about something when I reached them. Then they stopped when they saw me._

_"Um, I'm Mitchie," I said, I was very shy, as always._

_"Mitchie! I'm Joe, and these two were just leaving-"_

_"No we weren't!"_

_"Why do we have to leave?"_

_"Just get lost!" Joe said, and with that he pushed them away._

_"Wow," Joe said looking at me, "You came."_

_"Why wouldn't I come?" I asked._

_"I don't know, I guess I just thought, well... never mind. I got you something," he said._

_"Oh, Joe you really shouldn't ha-"_

_"Relax, it's nothing big. Here," Joe said holding out a single red rose, "for the beautiful Ms. Torres."_

_"Thank you," I said blushing. I still have the rose. I put it in a vase in my room as soon as I got home._

_"Could I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand, and I took it as he led me onto the dance floor._

_I could honestly write forever about last night, but I wont._

_The best part of the night had to have been after he drove me home. We were standing in front of my house, when he leaned down and kissed me._

_Yes, last night I had my first kiss, under the stars!_

_But, that is in no way the end of my wonderful night, because just as I was about to go to bed my phone rang. I had given Joe my phone number and he hadn't waited to use it._

_He called me to wish me a goodnight sleep. And I did have a good night. However, I did not sleep at all. I was awake all night thinking about my masked Prince Charming._

_And that's exactly what he was, charming in every way possible._

_Oh, and did I mention that he's like super hot?_

_Well he is!_

_I still cannot believe how lucky I am._

_Mithcie_

"Hey, Shane, are you okay?" Jason asked. No answer.

"Yo, Shane!" Nate yelled, throwing a pillow at him. Again no answer.

"Jason, can I borrow your shoe?"

"Sure Nate," Jason said, taking off his shoe and handing it to Nate. Nate then threw the shoe at Shane's head.

"Hey!" Shane and Jason both yelled.

"That was my shoe!"

"That was my head!"

"Sorry," Nate said, "But you were like zoned out, what's up?"

"It's the letter Mitchie sent me," Shane said, "I think she may have accidentally sent me her diary entry."

"No way!" Jason said, getting up and grabbing the paper from Shane, "Dear Diary, yes this is definitely a page from a diary."

"No really," Nate said, "let me see."

"No," Shane said, grabbing the paper, "Dude, it's personal."

"Okay," Nate said, "Since when did you care about stuff like that?"

"This girl's just different."

"What did she write?"

At this Shane grinned, "I'm hot, I'm charming, and I'm hot."

"Great," Nate said, "this girl just boosted your ego. I didn't think it could get any higher."

"Whatever."

"Hey, Shane," Jason called.

"Yeah?"

"Mitchie sent you another letter," Jason said picking up and envelope from the pile of mail.

"Let's see that," Shane said grabbing it.

"Important, read this letter as soon as you get it," Shane said, reading the writing on the outside, then he opened it and read the inside,

"Joe, I accidentally sent you something that I shouldn't have. Please do not open it. I wasn't supposed to send it to you and it is not for you to read. I'm trusting you please don't open it. Mitchie."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_I am really sorry, but I read the diary entry. The thing is, I got it before I got your second letter telling me to to read it so I read it. Then after I had read the second letter I considered not telling you that I had read your diary entry but then I realized that to do that I'd have to lie and I don't want to lie to you so I am being completely honest._

_You don't have to be embarrassed about me reading what you wrote. I'm glad that you had a great night. I did too. I'm also glad that you think I'm hot (I picture you blushing reading this part of my letter). I happen to think that you looked beautiful and that is the first thing I noticed when I saw you. You danced beautifully and your voice is beautiful. Right now I can still hear your life in my mind._

_The day after the ball I wrote something for you... a song. These are just the lyrics, but don't worry, you will get to here me sing it to you. I really hope you like it._

_Love Bug_

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?_

_Now I'm..._

_(Guitar solo)_

_YEAH, OH_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
[ohhh]  
Love Bug again_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Prince Charming_

_

* * *

_

**I really hoped you guys liked that! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I updated quickly this time! This chapter is just letters between Shane and Mitchie. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie. I do not own Love Bug.**

**

* * *

**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_Okay, I'm going to be completely honest with you right now. I've been staring at this piece of paper for about an hour now. I really don't know what to say. You wrote me a song. WOW._

_How should I know what to say when the guy I like (we've already established that I like you so you don't need to smirk) writes me a song?_

_The song is beautiful, and amazing, and perfect in every way possible. I've already read it like a hundred times. And I really get to hear you sing it? Can I just say one more time that it was an amazing song? I know you said you wrote music but I didn't expect something so amazing. I especially didn't expect anything for me._

_I just need to ask... did you just write all the stuff about me being beautiful because you wanted to make me feel better about sending you my diary entry? It's okay if you did. I'd understand._

_The ball really was amazing. I've never been to anything like that before. Thank you so much for taking me. I really will remember it always. My family doesn't really have that much money so a ball is something I was only able to dream of._

_Was there a reason you took me to a masquerade ball? Or maybe a reason you didn't take off your mask? I'm not being suspicious or anything, it's just that it seems like you're hiding something. I don't mean to bring back old topics but maybe you could tell me your last name. And why is it that you don't want to tell me your last name? Is it because it's a weird name?_

_I know this guy whose last name is Pimplearse. You probably think I'm just making it up, but I'm not. That really is his last name. So, of course he's always being made fun of. It's hard not to be made fun of when your name is Berton Pimplearse._

_I wont make fun of you if you have a weird last name. If you do, it's not your fault._

_Or maybe you won't tell me your last name because I know you, or someone you're related to. Are you Joe Costanza? If you are I haven't seen you in so long and I'm very sorry for spilling your milk in kindergarten. Or maybe you're Joe Fazari, in which case you better apologize for pushing me off the swing in second grade. You could even be Joe Mildry, but if you are then you'd have to live in Italy._

_Anyways, it's almost summer so I've started my yearly tradition. Every year at around this time I become extra nice to my parents. I help around the house more, help my mom with her catering business, and help my dad at the hardware store he owns. I also do odd jobs for anyone who needs a bit of help. I'd don't usually make enough but I try my best. If you need someone to mow your lawn or babysit a little kid just let me know._

_Wow, I just realized, I started out with nothing to say and now this letter is so long. I guess I'll stop writing now._

_Mitchie_

_P.S. The song is really amazing!_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_I'm really happy that you like the song. I don't know why you'd think I'd just say I thought you were beautiful just to make you feel better. You really are beautiful. I wrote the song before I read your diary thing so you can trust me._

_I'm also glad that you're not mad at me for reading the diary thing. I've already got enough people mad at me. I guess I need some cheering up. That is why I was very happy when I saw how long your letter was. Yes I was happy that I had a lot to read. (What did you do to me?)_

_I'm also glad that you like me (and yes I am smirking) because I really like you... a lot, which is why I wrote the song._

_Yes there was a reason I took you to a masquerade ball... think about it... we live in 2009, so I don't get invited to that many balls. Parties? Yes. Balls? No. The one I did happen to get invited to happened to be a masquerade, so I took what I could get. You've got to learn not to be picky about these kinds of things._

_You asked why I didn't take off my mask but I can ask you the same question can't I? So I won't answer that question. Maybe later, but not now._

_I will not tell you my last name. You are going to have to be patient and wait for the last letter. Patience, my dear, is a virtue. I don't really know what that means, but people are always telling me that so I will pass the message on to you._

_My last name is not weird. It's actually very unoriginal, unlike Pimplearse. That Berton guy is lucky he doesn't know me because his name is just asking for constant ridicule._

_I am not someone you have met before. Trust me, I'd remember your eyes if I'd seen them before. As for this Joe Fazari guy, I am going to find him and beat him up for pushing you off that swing. It doesn't matter how long ago it was, what he did is unforgivable._

_What's with this yearly tradition of yours? Why be nice to your parents only one time every year? I think you should either be nice to them all the time or never at all, at least then they won't get any false hopes. And you usually don't make enough money for what? Just wondering, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to._

_Joe_

_P.S. You really are beautiful_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_So, you're still not going to tell me your last name, that's okay. Just answer this one question... WHY aren't you telling me your last name?_

_About my yearly tradition thing, I am nice to my parents all year round, I'm just being extra nice right now. This is for the same reason I'm trying to get some money._

_See, there's this place called Camp Rock, maybe you've hear about it, maybe not. Anyways, I've always wanted to go, but every summer I can't because first of all my parents can't afford it (the price is very high) and my dad needs my help at his hardware store. Also, this year there's another reason I can't go. My mom's catering business has been going very slow._

_I really wish that I could go to Camp Rock, maybe even just for one summer. It's supposed to be a really amazing camp and a great way to get into the music business._

_That's basically how I got this whole tradition thing._

_Enough about me. In your letter you said something about people being mad at you. What's wrong? You don't need to say if you don't want to, just if you need someone to talk to about whatever it is that's bothering you._

_Hope you're well,_

_Mitchie_

_P.S. When do I get to hear you sing Love Bug?_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Beautiful,_

_It sucks that you can't go to Camp Rock. It's a great place. I've gone there ever since I was old enough, until three years ago. It's a great place. Sorry if I'm making you feel bad about not being able to go. I wish there was some way I could help._

_In your letter you asked me three questions._

_1. Why won't I tell you my last name?_

_2. What is wrong with me? (According to my friends there are many things wrong with me!)_

_3. When do you get to hear me sing Love Bug?_

_I will only answer one of those questions (the first one), simply because you wrote (and I quote): Just answer this one question... WHY aren't you telling me your last name?_

_The reason I'm not telling you my last name is because I can't. I want to, but I fear catastrophic results, so I won't. Trust me it's for your own good._

_I guess another reason I'm not telling you my last name is because I'm enjoying keeping it a secret._

_Yours truly,_

_Joe_

_P.S. Catastrophic is a really big word. I feel so smart right now. Catastrophic. I'm practically a genius._

_P.P.S. CATASTROPHIC try saying that ten times fast._

_P.P.P.S. CATASTROPHIC CATASTROPHIC CATASTROPHIC CATASTROPHIC CATASTROPHIC CATASTROPHIC CATASTROPHIC CATASTROPHIC CATASTROPHIC CATASTROPHIC!_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_Catastrophic is a big word, congratulations._

_You didn't do a very good job of answering any of my questions so I am asking them all again._

_Why aren't you telling me your last name? What's wrong? When do I get to hear you sing Love Bug?_

_By the way, saying that you can't tell me isn't answering a question, it's avoiding it. Also, what can be so catastrophic about a last name?_

_Mitchie_

_P.S. I'm expecting some answers._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_Answers, answers, answers. You know there is more to life right?_

_Fine you want answers, I will give you answers._

_I already told you that telling you my last name would be catastrophic. If I told you why the catastrophe would begin. Like I said though I will tell you. I guess I'm just putting off the disaster as long as I can. Please just trust me with this. When it's time you'll understand. Wise words don't you think?_

_Next, the song. I really want to sing it for you right now, but I'm going to wait and I have a good reason. A surprise. You'll love it... I hope. I can't tell you when you're getting this surprise yet because I haven't worked out all the details. Once I do I'll let you know._

_Lastly, the people who were mad at me. I can't really tell you that because, well, telling you will lead to the same catastrophic disaster as telling you my last name. The good news is things are looking better. There are still some people mad at me, but I'm working on fixing things._

_I'm running a little late for something so I guess this is the end of the letter._

_Joe_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_I can't believe you're giving me a surprise. You really don't have to. The song is already so special._

_I still don't thnk there's anything wrong with you telling me your last name. You however seem to think so, so for a moment I am going to accept that._

_Maybe something bad will happen if you tell me your last name. I think it would be better if we got the bad things out of the way first don't you?_

_So, you tell me your last name and then we'll deal with whatever and it'll all be over._

_Mitchie_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_You are getting the surprise and there is nothing you or anyone can do about that. It's final._

_Secondly, my last name. I think it is wasting alot of paper. You're worrying about it way too much. This is why I have changed my mind. Telling you my last name will not be disasterous. That does not mean that I am going to tell you. I am saving my last name. If ever I can't think of something to say to you, then I will tell you my last name._

_I personally don't think I'll ever run out of anything to say so you will probably have to continue waiting for that last letter._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Joe_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_At the moment I have nothing to say to you. There really isn't anything I want to know from you either. I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't think of what to write in your next letter._

_Mitchie_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_Would you look at that? I have absolutely no idea what to write. I do remember writing, when this happened I'd tell you my last name._

_I guess it's time. My last name is..._

_Wait... I just thought of something to write._

_I just wanted to let you know that I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen._

_Joe_

_P.S. Nice try_

_

* * *

_

**Well? What did you think? This chapter was just kind of a filler, but it's very long, so I'm proud of myself. I'm also glad I got this story updated as soon as I did. The next chapter is already done, so as soon as I have it typed I'll post it. I'll also try to update Anyone You Want as soon as I can but I have serious writer's block with that story right now so there might be a bit of a wait.**

**Thanx for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**EEEEEEEE! I can't believe this story has 100 reviews. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means so much!**

**This chapter takes place a while after the last, so there are letters between Shane and Mitchie befor the ones in this chapter, they're just not in the story. Sorry about that.**

**Chapter 8**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie.**

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_Guess what? It is almost time for your surprise! Aren't you excited? I know you are you don't have to tell me. You are going to get your surprise on the last Saturday before summer break._

_That will also be the day you get your last letter from me. You may think this is good because you get to find out my last name. I however am dreading giving you that last letter. This is because I've really been enjoying writing to you, and getting letters from you. Yes, there were some hard times, (my fault) but it was all still great._

_Anyways, your surprise. I can't tell you what it is, hence the word surprise, but I can tell you that you will probably love it (I hope)!_

_Joe_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_Oh my God! I really am excited for this surprise. You keep mentioning it in your letters and I really want to know what it is. I can't believe you have a specific date set aside for it and everything._

_I am also very sad that we are almost reaching our last letter, because it has been great._

_Anyways, it's pretty much official that I can't go to Camp Rock, but I'm still begging, so you never know. Why did you stop going three years ago? I thought people only stopped going if they got too old, or if the became famous._

_Again, I'm really excited for this surprise and I can't wait!_

_Mitchie_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_You know, once we stop writing letters to each other, I will be calling you like every single day. I'll call you so much you'll be tired of my voice, but even then I'll keep calling._

_Your surprise. I can tell you're excited, and you should be, it's a big surprise. I'm actually surprised I managed to organize it so well. Every thing managed to fall into place. Just make sure you're not busy on the day of the surprise._

_I'm really sorry you can't go to Camp Rock. Three years ago I stopped going because my family moved and I know there are people who travel long distances to go there but, I'm not one of those people._

_There is one good thing about you not going to Camp Rock. We can spend all summer together. Just you, me, and the beautiful outdoors. Just kidding. I'm not much of an outdoors person, but if you are, I'm willin to spend all summer outside._

_Joe_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_I am so so so so so excited! I am getting my surprise this Saturday. I really hope it's not something too big. Please don't let it be something huge._

_I would love to spend the summer with you. Inside or outside, I really don't care._

_You can go ahead and call me every day. I really wont mind. My parents might but that's okay. That's what they get for not getting me a cell phone._

_Can't wait for this Saturday!_

_Mitchie_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Shane to Mitchie --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mitchie,_

_Yes, this Saturday is your surprise. I will now tell you what you have to do. I can't do it all myself you know._

_Don't worry, your part is easy. Make sure you're watching Hot Tunes TV at 11:30 this Saturday. I can't tell you why. When it's time, you'll know._

_This will be my last letter to you before this Saturday._

_Don't forget, Hot Tunes TV, 11:30._

_Joe_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Mitchie to Shane --------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Joe,_

_I can't believe this is my last letter. Today is Thursday, and I am very excited for Saturday. I don't understand why I have to watch Hot Tunes TV, but I will._

_I also can't wait to know your last name. I know it's not the most important thing in the world, but you've kind of made it into something big by not telling me._

_I don't even know what to write right now, I'm so excited. I definitely don't know how I'm going to get through school tomorrow. I'll be thinking about Saturday all day._

_Mitchie_

_P.S. Can't wait!!!!!!!_

* * *

It was Saturday. The Saturday. Mitchie was sitting at home on her couch watching Hot Tunes TV. It was 11:25 and she was getting very excited. She was already excited when she started watching at 11:00, now she was practically on the edge of her seat.

"Mitchie!" her mom called from the kitchen, "I need some help with the dishes!"

"Mom, not now!" Mitchie called back to her mom, "I'm watching something important!"

It was now 11:27.

_Oh my God, _Mitchie thought_, I can't believe this is happening. I don't even know what I'm waiting for but I'm practically dying here._

11:28.

_It's almost time. It's almost time!_

11:29.

_Any second now!_

11:30.

"And now," the lady on the screen said, "Hot Tunes TV brings you something we know you'll love."

* * *

**Oh my God! The suspense is killing me! Wait... I know what's going to happen! It'll all be in the next chapter. So review this one and I'll try to have the next one up as soon as I can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sooooo sorry for the really long wait! I hope you guys don't all hate me!**

**Here is the last chapter. I can't believe this story is finished. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from the movie. I do not own Love Bug. **

"And now," the lady on the screen said, "Hot Tunes TV brings you something we know you'll love."

_Oh my God! This has to be it! _Mitchie thought. Then a picture of her favourite band, Connect Three, appeared on the screen.

"Usually," the lady was saying, "it takes a lot of hard work to get you news on these boys, but this time they gave it right to us. We are bringing you an exclusive song from Connect Three, that you will only see here."

_Connect Three?_

Then there was a video playing on the screen. Shane Gray walked up to the mike and said, "This song is called Love Bug and it written for a very special girl. Mitchie, this one's for you."

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?_

_Now I'm..._

_(Guitar solo)_

_YEAH, OH_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
[ohhh]  
Love Bug again._

Mitchie turned of the TV and just sat there. She couldn't believe it. Joe had done this all for her, it was absolutely amazing!

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Mitchie said picking up her phone. It was Joe.

"So, what did you think?" he asked.

"It was the greatest surprise ever!"

"Really? I was worried about what you'd say when you found out."

"Really, it was perfect. I can't believe you got Shane Grey to sing your song, and dedicate it to me!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you know Connect Three!"

"Well," Joe said, "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

"Harder? What's so hard?"

"Go outside."

"Um... okay. I'm going outside."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As Mitchie headed to the door she knew Joe wouldn't be able to surprise her this time. She knew it was him standing out there. What she didn't get was what Shane Grey had to do with any of this.

When Mitchie opened the door, standing there was none other than the, one and only, Shane Grey.

"Oh. My. Gawd."

"You okay?" Shane asked, laughing a bit as he did.

"Yeah, it's just that you're Shane Grey. The Shane Grey. Um... could I, you know, if you don't mind-"

"Here," Shane said holding out an envelope.

"What's this?" Mitchie asked taking it in her hands.

"The last letter, and the second part of the surprise."

"Second part? There shouldn't be a second part. He's already done enough, really. Where is Joe anyways?"

"Just read it," Shane said.

The letter was very short, and written quickly on the outside of the envelope.

_Mitchie,_

_Surprise!_

_Love, Shane Joseph Grey_

_(A.K.A. Joe)_

"You... you... it's you," Mitchie whispered.

"Yeah, it's me," Shane said, shuffling his feet nervously, "Are you okay with that?"

Then Mitchie threw her arms around Shane, "Of course I'm okay with that. You should have told me right away. I wouldn't have thought anything different of you."

"Maybe, but I just needed to know that you liked me as a person before I could tell you. So that I knew for sure you didn't just like me because I'm famous."

"And you know that now, right?" Mitchie asked.

"Yup," Shane said, "There's still the second part of the surprise."

"There's really more? You sang for me on TV, you really don't need to do anything else."

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, I'm opening it," Mitchie said nervously as she opened the envelope, "Shane, this- this is a Camp Rock package.

"Well?" Shane asked, "What do you think?"

"I- I can't take this," Mitchie said.

"What do you mean you can't take it? I thought you really wanted to go to Camp Rock. I'll be there too as an instructor so we'll get to spend all summer together! I really thought you'd like it," Shane said.

"I do like it. It's amazing, but it's so expensive. I can't let you pay for this."

"Mitchie, not to be, you know, egotistic or anything, but I am kind of rich. This is nothing for me," Shane said smiling, "and if it makes you feel any better about the idea, you'll be doing me a huge favor because I really don't want to spend the summer without you."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way," Mitchie said smiling, "I'm going to Camp Rock!"

"Yes! That's right!"

"Oh my god, Shane!"

"What?"

"I'm going to Camp Rock. I've always wanted to go and now I am this is amazing. I can't believe this and it's all thanks to you. Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you a million times! Oh my god! Shane, I seriously love you!"

And with that Mitchie jumped onto Shane and kissed him with all her passion and all the emotion she was feeling.

When they separated they were both out of breath.

"Do you mean it?" Shane asked, still holding Mitchie in his arms, "because I feel the same way about you."

She blushed, smiled, and nodded.

"I do. I love you, Shane Joseph Grey."

* * *

**I really hope you liked that. Again I 'm really sorry about the long wait. Review!**


End file.
